prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
July 29, 2014 Main Event results
The July 29, 2014 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was shown live on the WWE Network at the American Bank Center in Corpus Christi, Texas on July 29, 2014. Summary WWE Main Event kicked off with The Lunatic Fringe, Dean Ambrose, making his way to the ring and explaining he wasn't in a good mood following his absence from Monday Night Raw. Although Ambrose was set to face Alberto Del Rio, his focused remained on Seth Rollins - challenging his former Shield partner . While Mr. Money in the Bank did not emerge, Ambrose's opponent later in the evening - Alberto Del Rio - exchanged words with the former United States Champion. Looking for an advantage for later, Del Rio targeted Ambrose's injured shoulder before leaving the ring. The trio making waves in WWE - Xavier Woods, Kofi Kingston and Big E - joined commentary as WWE Tag Team Champions The Usos battled RybAxel. This is the second time in as many nights Woods, Kingston and Big E have taken interest in the twin sons of Rikishi. As Woods explained his intentions, The Usos got to business doing what they do best, uncanny agility and teamwork. Nevertheless, the strength and power of Ryback mixed with the technical prowess of Curtis Axel proved RybAxel are no slouches when it comes to tag team competition. As Ryback and Curtis Axel methodically assaulted Jey Uso, the tag team champion remained in the fight with his brother anxiously awaiting a tag. A miscalculation from the top rope by Ryback allowed Jey to tag in Jimmy who attacked with ferocious intensity. Chaos quickly ensued but the uncanny teamwork of The Usos reigned supreme allowing them to pick up the win. Following the match, they took notice of the presence of Woods, Kingston and Big E, but the parties did not engage with one another. One of WWE's newest tag teams, Heath Slater and Titus O'Neil, faced off against Zack Ryder and Tyson Kidd. Slater seemed a bit more excited to be part of the "Slater Gator" duo than Titus O'Neil. Slater's enthusiasm for his new tag team partner seemed to serve as more of a distraction allowing Kidd and Ryder to work very effectively against Slater until O'Neil tagged himself in. Using his size and strength to his advantage, O'Neil took control of the match, ignoring Slater's calls for a tag. Titus was forced to make a tag once Ryder rebounded, but Heath Slater was met by the speed and unorthodox style of Tyson Kidd. Working extremely well together, Kidd and Ryder seemed to have the match in control. However, by O'Neil and Ryder, Kidd didn't see Slater who powerslammed him from the top rope for the victory. As soon as the opening bell rang between Alberto Del Rio and Dean Ambrose, Del Rio tried to target the shoulder he attacked earlier in the evening. However, Ambrose fought back equally, targeting the injured eye of his opponent. The actions of both Superstars set the tone for what became a back and forth, brutal battle. The unorthodox nature of The Lunatic Fringe left Alberto Del Rio reeling and recalibrating his method of offense and defense. However, being a former WWE and World Heavyweight Champion, The Mexican Superstar is familiar with all kinds of competitors. Dodging an attack from Ambrose and sending his injured shoulder into the ring post, Del Rio had the opportunity he sought. Displaying his resiliency, Ambrose remained in the fight but the momentum continued to swing back and forth. As The Mexican Aristocrat took control of the contest, his technical offense was relentless and he continued to attack his opponent's shoulder. But Ambrose charged forward, even using his bad shoulder with reckless abandon. As both Superstars threw everything at each other, frustrations mounted with near-fall after near-fall. However, as Ambrose zeroed in on a potential victory, Seth Rollins made his way to the ring and an all-out brawl ensued as the match ended in a disqualification. Ambrose was able to fight off Rollins, and even put an exclamation point on the night by taking down Del Rio with Dirty Deeds. Results ; ; *The Usos (Jimmy Uso & Jey Uso) defeated RybAxel (Ryback & Curtis Axel) (7:00) *Slater Gator (Heath Slater & Titus O'Neil) defeated Zack Ryder & Tyson Kidd (4:50) *Dean Ambrose defeated Alberto Del Rio by DQ (13:40) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 7-29-14 Main Event 1.jpg 7-29-14 Main Event 2.jpg 7-29-14 Main Event 3.jpg 7-29-14 Main Event 4.jpg 7-29-14 Main Event 5.jpg 7-29-14 Main Event 6.jpg 7-29-14 Main Event 7.jpg 7-29-14 Main Event 8.jpg 7-29-14 Main Event 9.jpg 7-29-14 Main Event 10.jpg 7-29-14 Main Event 11.jpg 7-29-14 Main Event 12.jpg 7-29-14 Main Event 13.jpg 7-29-14 Main Event 14.jpg 7-29-14 Main Event 15.jpg 7-29-14 Main Event 16.jpg 7-29-14 Main Event 17.jpg 7-29-14 Main Event 18.jpg 7-29-14 Main Event 19.jpg 7-29-14 Main Event 20.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #96 results * Main Event #96 on WWE Network Category:2014 television events